Ella siempre me tendrá a mí
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Katniss tiene la cama para ella sola, porque debe recuperarse de todo el daño físico que ha pasado, y digo sólo del físico, porque del mental una simple cama con una sábana gris no la ayudará a superar todo lo que ha pasado, a eso la ayudaré yo.


**[[** Este fic participa en el "amigo invisible veraniego" del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera" **]]**

* * *

 **Ella siempre me tendrá a mí**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La cual, es un regalo oara una chica a la que, aunque no conozco mucho, le deseo que en verdad le guste lo que escribí para ella con mucho cariño.

°Este es un regalo para **MetalDetectorLvsq** °

* * *

Despierto de un sueño muy poco profundo, y miro a la pared gris que hay frente a mí. Todo es gris aquí: las cobijas, la comida, el mobiliario... Hasta la gente que se suele ver aquí parece gris: gente que ha olvidado a creer, o que no saben en que creer. El distrito 13 está lleno de muchas personas cada una diferentes entre sí, pero todas siguen un riguroso plan de alimentación, de vestimenta, de trabajo o estudio. No tienen libertad de salir de éste color tan triste y deprimente.

Siento el calor de mi pequeño amigo en un hueco entre mis brazos, brindándome en ésta ocasión un calor corporal que no se compara en nada con el calor del alma que nos dejan sentir los animales. Confiar tus secretos, tus sonrisas y tus angustias a un ser vivo que no puede hablarlas, y que sabes que no llegará a contarlas, pero que te muestra su comprensión mediante ligeros maullidos o ronroneos que te reconfortan tanto o mas que el abrazo de una persona. Su cuerpo del color de la mantequilla está en una postura muy extraña, como si intentara protegerme de algo que se oculta en la oscuridad, y que mis ojos de humana no alcanzan a ver; pero sólo yo sé que Buttercup no me protege sólo a mí, está dormido con _nosotras_.

Porque mientras él duerme acurrucado conmigo, yo duermo al lado de mi madre, sientiendo su calor y su protección que me hizo tanta falta durante un tiempo, ahora comienzo a ver en ella la fuerza que no habia demostrado años atrás, después de la muerte de mi padre; tenía que vivir con la herida de no tener más a mi papá, pero con el dolor de que mi madre estuviera muerta en vida, viviendo y sollozando entre recuerdos y tristezas que sus ojos desconsolados y perdidos en la distancia no me permitían apreciar.

Pero yo debía permanecer fuerte por Katniss, porque ella en ese entonces staba intentando ser fuerte por dos personas: por ella y por mi madre, no podía permitirme dejarme caer en la tristeza que yo misma sentía, porque era débil. Demasiado débil para demostrarle a Katniss que no estaba sola en ésta labor, demasiado débil para traer devuelta a mi madre del mundo de tinieblas en las que ella misma se había encerrado, demasiado débil para demostrarme a mí misma que era fuerte, sabiendo que me engañaba al otorgarme ese título de fortaleza que no me correspondía.

Ahora es Katniss quien necesita de mi fuerza, porque no quiero permanecer toda mi vida oculta detrás de la sombra de mi hermana mayor. Muchas cosas cambiaron en el momento en que mi nombre salió de aquella estúpida urna de la cosecha, de aquel oscuro día en que mi hermana se fue para salvarme de una muerte segura, encerrándose ella misma en un abismo de muerte que no la permite vivir como debería. _Y todo por el amor._

Porque el amor fue lo que hizo a mi hermana ofrecerse voluntaria aquel día para salvarme a mí; fue el amor lo que hizo a mi padre entrar a trabajar en aquella funesta mina que lo llevaría a su perdición; fue el estar enamorada de mi padre lo que hizo a mi madre rendirse cuando él murió; y sin ir mas lejos fue el amor de mis padres lo que hizo que mi hermana y yo nacierámos... Por amor estoy intentando ser ahora fuerte, fuerte por mi hermana, fuerte por mi madre, fuerte por mí.

Katniss tiene la cama para ella sola, porque debe recuperarse de todo el daño físico que ha pasado, y digo sólo del físico, porque del mental una simple cama con una sábana gris no la ayudará a superar todo lo que ha pasado, a eso la ayudaré yo.

Me he estado colando en distintas partes del hospital que hay aquí en el Distrito, para descubri cosas que verdaderamente me han apasionado. La medicina, el ayudar a los demás, el conocimiento poco o mucho que poseas, ponerlo al servicio de la gente es... Mágico.

Escucho vagamente que se abre el cajón que hay detrás de mí: nadie entra a robar en las habitaciones del distrito, porque todos tenemos lo mismo, así que no me causa miedo voltear a ver quién está abriendo al cajón. Como lo sospechaba, es Katniss. Saca algún objeto de su cajón y regresa a su cama, se sienta en ella y distingo su silueta entre la oscuridad poco penetrable. Espero un poco tanteando la situación: _algunos pasos hay que darlos solos_ , pero no debemos caminar por la vida sin una mano amiga que nos apoye. Es mi hermana, es mi familia, es mi mejor amiga: no la dejaré sola en ésto.

—¿Katniss? —Susurro a la oscuridad de la noche mirando rumbo a la irregular silueta que se recuesta en la cama de mi hermana. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, un mal sueño. Vuelve a dormir—me dice, apartándome una vez mas de su vida y sus emociones, con la intención de protegerme. ¡ _Apártate_! Su mensaje es el mismo desde hace varios años, marcados por la trsiteza y un desesperado intento de cargar en sus hombros frágiles y jóvenes pesos que están destinados a personas aún mas maduras. Me dice lo mismo que el día de la cosecha, cuando ella se alejó para protegerme y salvar mi vida, _apártate de mí,_ porque esto lo debo hacer sola. Ya no mas soledad para Katniss; ella tiene derecho a enamorarse, no sólo de un chico, sino también de la vida.

Con cuidado de no despertar a mi madre, bajo de la cama cargando a Buttercup bajo el brazo, de la misma manera que una niña pequeña baja de su cuna con su oso de peluche para ayudarla a internarse en las misiones que le depara la oscuridad. En el peso de mi gato se nota lo muy dormido que estaba, pero rápido su cuerpo se pone alerta y se dispone a acompañarme, dándome una mirada de curiosidad y reproche al levantarme entre las sombras. Me siento a un lado de Katniss en el bordillo de la cama, y toco la mano que se ha llevado a la boca, para descubrir una perla brillante y oscura que destaca alrededor del gris que me rodea; entiendo lo que es guardar casi toda una vida en un simple objeto. Guardar un recuerdo precioso en un mínimo tamaño y con el cobijo de un objeto material; aún conservo uno de los lazos para el pelo de mi cabra Lady, a veces Buttercup lo usa para consolarme, pero a pesar de ser un animal "no pensante" (según dicen por ahí) él comprende que nunca reemplazará a mi cabra. Las personas no pueden reemplazar a otras.

—Estás fría —le digo; me agacho y saco una manta extra de abajo de la cama para envolvernos a nosotros tres en ella. La fina tela comienza a reflejar el calor de mi gatito y el mío, haciéndome sentir cálida y confortable—. Podrías contármelo ¿sabes? Se me da bien guardar secretos, no se lo diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a mamá.

Con esta sencilla frase, me quedo helada, y siento que he dado un paso en un camino que hasta entonces no se me había ocurrido recorrer. Katniss me mira de una manera extraña, com si hubiera dicho algo mas allá de mis palabras; en su mirada llego a leer sus pensamientos, y todo lo que se esconde tras de ellos. La niña pequeña que dejaba su blusa congando cual colita de pato sigue en mí, guardada en un pequeño rincón de mi corazón, para cuando deba salir a la luz otra vez. Pero por ahora no: Prim descansa feliz en un rincón de mí, mientras Primrose está ahora dando la cara, preparada para enfrentarse a los retos que tiene la vida en éste duro presente.

—Mañana voy a aceptar convertirme en el sinsajo —me confiesa finalmente, soltando las palabras como si creyera que después no será capaz de decirlas.

—¿Porque quieres o porque te vez obligada? —Pregunto, visualizando las opciones y practicando la _empatía_ , una cualidad que he visto mucho en los médicos y que me he dado cuenta que yo también puedo reflejar.

—Las dos cosas, supongo —me responde, mientras suelta risitas algo desesperadas—. No, quiero hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo si ayuda a que los rebeldes derroten a Snow. Pero es que... Peeta... Temo que los rebeldes lo ejecuten por traidor si ganamos.

Lo pienso un poco antes de soltar una respuesta a una situación tan compleja como esa, en la que hay tantas disyuntivas que llevarían a caminos tan distintos.

—Katniss, no creo que entiendas lo importante que eres para la causa, y la gente importante suele conseguir lo que desea —le explico a mi hermana, intentando sonar paciente y lógica ante frases tan complejas como ésta—. Si quieres mantener a Peeta a salvo de los rebeldes, puedes. —La frase de _"Querer, es poder_ " lleva muchísimo tiempo en la humanidad y aunque no siempre es totalmente cierta, por esta vez es verdad: si mi hermana desea conseguir algo valioso, ahora es su momento de pedirlo.

—¿Quieres decir... que podría exigir que otorguen inmunidad a Peeta? ¿Y tendrían que aceptar?

—Creo que puedes exigir lo que quieras y ellos tendría que aceptarlo —repito, exteriorizándo lo que había pensado; arrugo la frente al encontrar un ligero fallo en mis planes que no había visto antes—. Pero ¿cómo asegurarte de que mantengan su palabra?

—Será en público —responde Katniss en voz alta. La haría susurrar colocándome un dedo entre los dientes para recordarle que nuestra madre aún duerme, pero hace mucho que no la veo ilusionada por nada, así que sólo comparto du alegría; Buttercup hace un movimiento con su tierna cola de gato para demostrar su asentimiento—. Haré que Coin lo anuncie delante de toda la población del distrito 13.

—Eso suena bien —respondo sonriendo. Hablar de esa manera de la presidenta es atrevido, pero si Katniss quiere conseguir algo debe apuntar aún mas alto ¿quién mejor que ella como cazadora para dar prueba de ello?—. No es una garantía, pero será mucho más difícl que se retracten.

Siento una ligera sensación que compartía en momentos robados en el hospital, o en casa con mi madre; es com un ligero y grato cosquilleo que te recorre el cuerpo al saber que has logrado ayudar a alguien, y ahora contemplando a mi hermana suspirando al haber llegado a una solución real, me siento aún mas feliz por ella.

—Debería despertarte más seguido patito.

—Ójala lo hicieras —respondo sincera, sintiendo una sensación cálida al volver a oír mi nombre de cariño, _patito_. Susurro para mis adentros " _cuack"_ porque en estos momentos no me puedo permitir exteriorizarlo. Katniss ha visto en mí por primera vez algo mas allá de un sentimiento de responsabilidad, por primera vez puedo ver en sus ojos un orgullo fuerte que siempre deseé. Esta noche dormiré aún mas feliz. Me acerco a su frente y la beso—. Intenta dormir ¿está bien?

Alcanzo a ver como se recuesta, mientras yo y Buttercup volvemos a la cama de nuestra madre. Miro a mi gato entre las sombras mientras lo cobijo, y susurro _—Lo hicimos bien esta vez ¿no crees? —_. Mi gato ronronea entre las sombras, y me quedo dormida, tranquila al saber que tengo a mi hermana aquí a mi lado, y ella siempre me tendrá a mí.


End file.
